1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for data loss prevention, and more particularly to a method of protecting sensitive data from being printed in an unauthorized manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Host based data loss prevention agents are used to prevent unauthorized user activities that result in data leaving the organization in a manner that compromises a set security policy. User activity is monitored within each host by an application software agent. The agent intercepts user activities via software probes that gather information about application requests and provide that information to the agent to determine if the user request should be allowed or blocked. Data loss incidents can be of many forms, such as file copy, email, web posting and printing of sensitive content.
A need arises for a technique by which data loss incidents involving printing can be controlled and prevented.